Coffee, Tea and Sympathy
by preposterousnotion
Summary: A Quill love story inspired by the song of this title. Set in the summer following Regionals. Puckleberry gets a slight mention. M to be safe.


Coffee, Tea and Sympathy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Glee, nor do I own the brilliant song 'Coffee, tea and sympathy' by Robbie Williams (I recommend checking it out!).

AN: So I love this song and it inspired this fic. I have used certain random lines for events in the story. I hope you like it.

Ruby.

* * *

With all the will in the world  
I'm still powerless  
I found myself breaking the girl  
The king is half undressed  
She's not my saviour  
(I don't want your love)  
Don't take my seed  
(It's not your love that I need)  
You're in no danger caressing me  
But you're talking to a man I'm not supposed to be

And the clothes remain the same  
I fear to face the walk of shame  
Been nice to know you  
I'm soaking in the morning rain  
Find my car forgot your name  
Been nice to hold you

Don't feel small  
When I don't call  
If I could talk I'd tell you  
If I ever did don't answer kid  
I've only lies to sell you  
I'll be your stranger  
(I don't want your love)  
If you're in need  
(It's not your love that I need)  
It's odd behaviour seducing me  
I'm a million miles away and she's too blind to see

And the clothes remain the same  
I fear to face the walk of shame  
Been nice to know you  
I'm soaking in the morning rain  
Find my car forgot your name  
Been nice to hold you

Step on board the gravy train  
Same old faces different names  
You bet your life I will complain  
Cause I'm a sensitive boy  
The real McCoy  
Don't wanna stick me on your bed post  
And I never really will forget you  
I'm sorry dear have I met you  
All that you take from me is coffee and tea and sympathy

And the clothes remain the same  
I fear to face the walk of sham  
Been nice to know you  
I'm soaking in the morning rain  
Find my car forgot your name  
Been nice to hold you

I have my needs  
I hope she leaves  
(All that you take from me is coffee and tea and sympathy)  
I have my needs  
I hope she leaves  
(All that you take from me is coffee and tea and sympathy)

And the clothes remain the same  
I fear to face the walk of sham  
Been nice to know you  
I'm soaking in the morning rain  
Find my car forgot your name  
Been nice to hold you

* * *

_It's not your love that I need_

Will was alone in his flat, lying out on his bed and thinking. It was the first opportunity he had been able to think for a while, what with Regionals and everything else.

He had a lot to think about.

He had told Emma he loved her and he knew he didn't. That was more than slightly messed up. What he really loved was having someone to care for, someone to spend all his time with, and someone to talk to. Yes okay he could do those things with Emma, but he realised now he actually loved her more as a friend. Yes kissing her had been good (if not a little one sided) but the electricity? That had worn off after the first excitement of kissing someone new.

And so it wasn't right. But would he know what was right? He had thought Terri was right.

The doorbell rang. It was Emma. To say he was surprised to see her was a slight understatement.

"I've just come to clear the air" she said quietly.

He nodded. "Come in. Do you want a drink?"

"No thank you. This shouldn't take long I don't think."

"Oh. Right."

"So. I have to tell you that you don't love me" She began, as soon as he had closed the door behind her and turned to face her.

"I know". She didn't look surprised.

"Look: I'm no expert but maybe you are in love. Maybe you love someone you can't ever be with and so to deny this you said you loved me. I'm kind of like the reality version of your fantasy."

Hmmm. Maybe?

"Anyway, I hope you can be happy. Like I am happy with Carl."

"Thanks."

"And don't be afraid."

Okay that was a kinda weird thing to say.

He saw her out, all the time trying to think if some of what she had said may have some truth in it. April? Er no. Shelby? Definitely not.

Oh no. He had an inappropriate thought. Why did his heart suddenly beat faster?

* * *

_I don't want your love _

Quinn sat on the bench staring at her hands, as though they would tell her the answers she needed, as though they could help her understand what she had to do. Puck sat next to her, far enough away so that she knew he felt uncomfortable.

They had just walked a way down the street, having visited Beth in her new home.

Seeing her settled in and with a bright future ahead of her had been a finalising moment; they had both realised that they had made the right decision. They couldn't provide that at the moment. Maybe one day they would be in the position to provide the stable environment for raising a child.

But not with each other. Leaving Beth and walking away, they hadn't known what to say to each other.

This was hard. It was harder than Quinn had thought it would be. She had kept herself emotionally distant from the baby growing inside her; she thought that would make it easier. The hard part was seeing Beth now and everything was as she deserved and wanting so badly to be able to be a mother one day and worrying that that had been her only chance.

Eventually, Quinn spoke, and no-one had spoken for such a long time, Puck was beginning to wonder whether he was asleep.

"You know we wouldn't work." It was a statement not a discussion point. It was finalising.

"Yeah I know" Puck said shortly. There was a long pause. "I still love ya for bringing ma spawn into this world."

She smiled. "I know. I think we can be friends; it's not like we were ever involved in anything. There's nothing complicated."

"I spose".

"Besides that leaves you free to go after the one you really want". She said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Puck sighed, it wasn't even worth arguing, Quinn watched people- she knew things. "She's Finn's girl"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So was I!"

Puck stuck his tongue out at her.

Quinn turned serious. "She's not Finn's girl. That is a match fated for disaster. You know that as well."

Puck just nodded. "What if it's just a crush?" Shit. why was he opening up like this. He blamed Beth. And being outnumbered 3:1 by girls for the last 2 hours. And almost under his breath he muttered, "Damn tiny skirts". Louder he said brightly "Like how you crush on Shue"

Ha, he saw things too. Quinn blushed bright red. What? He was a young hot teacher. "Well whatever I think you've got it bad. Seriously, she is your first friend who is a girl and you haven't tried to get drunk and naked."

"She doesn't deserve that. She deserves to be treated…" he broke off realising that he had just stopped defending himself.

Quinn just made an 'I told you so' face. "I swear the Finn thing will fizzle out pretty quick." She reassured him. "Just don't mess it up. You could have a future."

Later, when Quinn was alone with her thoughts, she decided she needed someplace she could start again. So much crap had happened to her. She needed to remake herself- come back as a changed person. She could start by getting a job.

* * *

_Same old faces different names _

Quinn took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the café, the little ringing of a bell letting everyone know she had arrived.

It didn't look too scary. It actually looked pretty friendly from the outside, a happy sign reading 'Daisy's Café' was painted in a bright, cheerful green colour above the door. Some blue and white checked blinds were wound up above the large windows, and Quinn could see through inside to small round tables and chairs, both covered in the same blue checked patterned material. Each table had a little vase with a single fake daisy flower in it.

Behind the yellow counter at the back of the café, Quinn briefly spotted a smiley woman, wiping the counter with a cloth. She didn't look that scary. She could do this.

"Hi dear! You must be Quinn?"

She nodded, slightly overwhelmed. Noticing that the newcomer stood still just inside the door, the woman beckoned her in.

"Welcome to Daisy's Café! I'm Daisy, by the way. I answer to most things though- so don't worry too much about that."

"Hi." Quinn managed to get a word in edgeways.

"I'll start by giving you the grand tour. Oh, thank you for coming in so early dear. Your shift is 8 'til 1, isn't it?" without waiting for a reply, she ploughed on "It's better to come in at this time to show you what's what. Then there are not normally many people about. That's why we only have one staff member on from 6am. Some people do like to have a coffee that early, usually just to take away though- so it's not much work."

Quinn followed. This woman rambled on without taking a breath! She thought Rachel Berry talked a lot. Rachel was nothing compared to Daisy! She was led behind the counter and the woman began to indicate everything she would need.

"Most people that come in here are our regulars. They usually want coffee or tea and sometimes something to eat. The menus are on the tables. If they sit at the counter or at a table, give them a few minutes then go and ask what they want. The coffee and tea machines are here and here. It's all fairly self explanatory…"

Quinn had a hard time keeping up with her constant instructions.

"Don't worry to ask anybody if you're not sure." She said and Quinn thought she might need to play that card quite a lot.

"Right then. That's everything here. I'll take you through to the kitchen. If any food is required, write it down and put it up on here" she pointed to a line of clips on the kitchen wall. "Then take what you need when it is made from that counter there." Quinn nodded. That was simple enough.

"Okay then. If you want to start off by wiping all the tables, I haven't got around to that yet."

"Do I need..?"

"Ah! I almost forgot!"

Daisy darted into the 'staff only' room and brought out a green apron triumphantly. "Your apron. There is a notepad in the pocket and a pencil."

"Thank you."

Quinn set to work cleaning the tables. It felt good to have something to focus her attention on. She just needed to find herself again. She needed to have something to do. She wasn't Quinn, the head cheerleader anymore. Maybe she could be Quinn, the waitress at that café where all her friends would pop in and chat and drink iced tea.

Well, Mercedes and Kurt were at some fashion summer programme. But she wasn't going to dwell on that- she had work to do.

Will jogged down the well trodden pathway, his iPod feeding motivating music into his ears. He tugged at the lead as Bella sniffed at another bush. Why did dogs have to do that? It interrupted his flow!

He had borrowed Bella off his neighbour who had gone on holiday for a week or so and had been going to send her Welsh Terrier to a kennels. He had offered to look after her instead, thinking it would be a bit less lonely in his apartment with a dog there.

"Bella. Come on!"

She looked at him strangely, as though to say 'come on, this is my idea of fun- you sing and dance in the apartment, I sniff bushes- it's only fair'.

Oh dear. He was now talking to the dog. He needed some friends.

He turned onto the pavement, walking now so as not to barge into people walking in the opposite direction. He was looking around him, absentmindedly.

The morning sun shining through the glass front of a café to his right caught his eye, as it shone like a spotlight onto the very attractive waitress who was bending over a table, wiping it with a cloth. He stopped, captivated by the graceful way she moved around the table, and her effortless stretching across the table. Her blond hair fell across her face and she tucked it behind her ear. As she did so, she turned her face slightly and he recognised her natural beauty immediately.

Oh shit.

Quinn looked up at the sound of a bark outside on the pavement. She smiled at the sight of an excitable dog jumping about randomly. Then her smile turned to a blush as she moved her eyes appreciatively up the body of the dog's walker and she was struck with a realisation of familiarity.

It was Mr… no she couldn't call him that in this situation. He was wearing jogging bottoms and a t shirt, and she couldn't keep her eyes still, it was as though her brain felt that because of the glass window between them, he couldn't see her eyes taking in his familiar appearance with ulterior motives, but there was something different from normal. He seemed to hold his posture straighter, as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

She would have to call him Will. She smiled shyly at him and her hand lifted of its own accord to wave.

It was like the café had dome kind if magnetic force field. He could not walk away. His feet were moved along the pavement and he was pushing through the door before he realised what was happening. But then he stopped.

Quinn felt a drop of disappointment as he turned away again. Why should she feel disappointed? He was her teacher, it was inappropriate to feel any of the feelings he was feeling right now: the fluttering of butterflies at the thought of him smiling at her, the prickly heat on her skin at the definition of his upper body through his t shirt. But she had decided that he was to be called Will by her. It was the summer holidays, so he wasn't her teacher. And he wasn't that much older than her, really. They were acquaintances, and maybe they could be friends.

The feelings returned as she realised he had not turned to leave, but to tie the dog's lead to the bicycle bar outside, and after he did this he entered the cafe and a huge grin spread across Quinn's face. She wiped harder at the table. He would never have come in if he'd known how she was feeling, so she had to get her emotions under control.

He walked right over to her, and he was warm from exercise and she felt a pleasant warmth spread to her fingertips. She bit her lip desperately, trying to stop her emotions spewing out in words. It was weird, she had become really good at hiding her emotions, but with him standing so close, his friendly aura and kindly smile, she felt a struggle to keep them in check.

It was totally inappropriate to be thinking how beautiful she was. In this non school environment, she didn't look quite as broken as she had done recently, but Will could still sense there were a few parts to mend. He had a sudden urge to be the one with the glue.

Oh. He was still just smiling at her. He probably needed to say something because if it went on much longer she may begin to suspect him of having inappropriate feelings of attraction. Which he did.

"Hey Quinn!" He said, smiling brightly.  
"Hey." she paused. "Hey Will".

* * *

_Coffee and tea and sympathy_

His heart skipped a beat. It actually skipped a beat. Dammit. He had called him Will and though that was obviously only because now they were out of school it would sound weird to call him Mr Schue and the woman watching behind the counter would find that weird, it still made him nervous.

If she had called him Mr Schue he would have been brought to his senses, he would have been able to remember himself and put distance between them. As it was his brain was working overtime, imagining how her soft skin would feel to touch, and what it would be like to kiss those pink lips. Shit.

"Do you want a coffee? Or tea?" she asked, fishing in her apron for her notebook, "you're my first customer!"  
"Iced tea, if you have any, please. Actually, I often come in here because they have brilliant iced tea."

Will saw the woman frown out of the corner of his eye. Okay he had lied, but he wanted to cover his tracks. He couldn't tell her the real reason why he had come into the café (for the first time ever); 'well, you looked stunning and I was sort of drawn to you', yeah, that would go down well when he was up against her in front of the school board.

"I think we have iced tea", Quinn said, "I'll have a look; it's my first day here today."  
"Thank you".  
He took a seat at the table and definitely didn't secretly watch her walk away.  
"Who's that?" Daisy asked her, as she came over to look in the fridge.  
"That's Will- he said he often comes in here!"  
"Never seen him before in my life and believe me I would remember someone as gorgeous as him."

Quinn was glad that the cold fridge stopped her face blushing red. Daisy studied her carefully, then flicked her eyes over to Will, who quickly averted his eyes from Quinn. She raises her eyebrow.  
"He came in to see you", she said, with a wise smile.

Quinn shook her head. That can't be true; Will was the kind of person who followed rules. Besides, he was in love with Miss Pillsbury.

"Well, just sit with him for a minute would you; I don't want other customers thinking this is a lonely sort of place."

She was right. He did look lonely.  
She didn't want to lose the cafe business. That wouldn't be fair on her first day.

She sat opposite him and pushed his iced tea across the table.  
"Ah brilliant, thank you." he took the can gratefully.  
He took a slow sip, wondering what he could say that couldn't be interpreted as flirting.

"Did you get a dog?" Quinn leaned forward slightly to look out of the window at Bella. As she did so, a strand of hair fell across her face and Will sat on his free hand so that he wouldn't reach across to brush it behind her ear.  
"Kinda. I'm borrowing her. Her name's Bella". He took another sip. "I was kinda lonely".

He looked into her eyes. Big mistake. They were pools of sympathy. He just wanted to gather her in a huge hug. How could she be sympathetic after all the crap that had happened in her life? Surely she shouldn't trust anyone? Her being such a lovely person wasn't helping him to quieten his attraction to her.

Dammit. He sighed. And then it happened, he opened his mouth to ask about this job of hers and suddenly everything just came spilling out. Yes everything. It was embarrassing because he couldn't stop. It was as though he was watching himself just lay all his emotions on the table.

And she listened. And before he could apologise she was telling him how she knew exactly how he felt. (Well he probably didn't feel relief as she did when she heard he didn't love Miss Pillsbury).

She was lonely too.

He was getting to the end of his iced tea. Would it be weird if he came back here everyday? He wanted to talk to her. Talking to her was easy. And now they were equals, just two lonely people.

She wanted to get to know him. Having released all about his deep emotions she was left with the raw beauty of his personality. She needed to get to know him. She didn't feel lonely when she was talking to him; as his attention was all on her.

* * *

_I'm soaking in the morning rain_

They were friends.

Quinn felt a good measure as to whether you were friends with someone is if you could name all of their immediate family, knew their birthday and knew their favourite colour. After the second day at Daisy's, she knew all these things of Will.

He had come at 8 am, after learning that was when her shift started, and he hadn't even pretended that he had come for any reason other than to talk to her.

She had been a bit busier, so he sat at the counter and talked in between she served customers.

It became his spot. Everyday he went. Everyday she greeted him with a happy smile. Everyday they talked. Everyday they conveniently forgot their student teacher situation. Everyday that passed they became more friendly. Everyday the conversation and body language became flirtier.

That was as far as it went though, and both knew the other wished that wasn't the case. It was so easy and comfortable being in each other's company, and the spark of attraction was undeniable.

But that was before they had the freak shower storm.

One day it was practically a heat wave, and Quinn had nabbed a bucket of ice from the kitchen to put Will's iced tea in so that it would be colder for him.

Daisy always watched them with mild amusement. She evidently didn't understand why they kept dancing round each other with cheeky smiles and electrical eye contact but neither made a move, neither so much as made physical contact. She just let them get on with it.

Will had taken to sit in the cafe for at least an hour and a half every morning, and while he was there Quinn's smile never left her face. When he wasn't there Quinn was quiet and thoughtful.

It was only when he wasn't with him that she realised how depressing it was that she could never be anything more than friends with Will.

The next day it rained continuously from the early hours of the morning. It didn't even cross his mind that he wouldn't go on his now routine jog to the café to see Quinn (and he was way beyond denying that this was now the reason that he continued to go jogging, and the dog had gone back to her owner).

He had felt older after being divorced, he felt like Terri had taken his youth with her.

But with Quinn he felt young again, younger even than she was, as she was mature beyond her years. He joked with her, laughed with her, talked endlessly with her, and always left with the ache that he knew only she could heal.

She was beautiful, inside and out. She was perfect. And he couldn't have her.

She had another whole year to wait until he wouldn't be fired for being with her, and she was young; surely she would never willingly wait for a whole year to be in an uncertain relationship? But when he was with her, and she smiled at him, he was just Will and she was just Quinn. And nothing else mattered.

And it didn't just rain. It poured.

When he reached the café he was completely drenched.

He couldn't have been wetter if he had dived into a swimming pool fully clothed.

Quinn almost ran away as he entered. It was becoming harder and harder for her to just sit there and not touch him. She concentrated so hard on not touching him that she didn't notice his own fists clenched between his legs and his ankles twisted to keep his legs to himself.

And shit. There he was dripping across the cafe, his white t shirt almost completely see-through and she could easily make out his impressive muscled chest. And the water droplets that were running down his neck seemed to be teasing her.

She gulped. She couldn't lick a water droplet off his neck when she couldn't even touch him.

She might have to make a tactical detour to stand out in the rain just to put out this fire within her. Her tongue flicked over her dry lips. Yeah he knew she was staring.

He just stood there, a step away from his stool, his breathing quickened from the intensity of her gaze.

Why couldn't she touch him? It was still the summer holidays (though the weather wasn't telling the same story) and so he wasn't her teacher. Okay so in a few weeks he would be but until then... She crushed the voice in her head that rightly informed her that she didn't just want him for a few weeks.

It just hurt her so much for them to hold this distance as though there was some physical barrier between them. When there wasn't. She could easily just lean over the counter and...

He took a step forward. Her eyes followed a water droplet from his earlobe. It slowly ran down his neck and across his collar bone then soaked into his t shirt.

She was becoming uncomfortably warm. It was as though all the attraction she had silenced for him was all building up inside her and threatening to burst out, more powerfully than ever.

Fuck. She was chewing her lip and fidgeting. Her hair was twisted up today, and there was this spot on her neck that he just knew if he sucked it, it would make her gasp.  
She slowly reached for his iced tea, which was ready on the counter, and with her other hand, she pushed up the door in the counter.

Fuck. He stepped forward again. She looked up into his face, her eyes full of questioning. They hadn't said a word to each other, and all these unspoken words hung in the air. A single drop of water dripped off his hair and fell onto her cheek. A flash crossed her expression. She was daring him. His fingers were itching. His throat was dry.

Fuck. He had no control over his arm. It moved slowly upwards and he watched it move. His hand opened, barely an inch away from her face. She took a breath. A turmoil of emotions was spreading over his face. He leaned his head forward, and bowed it slightly, to lean his forehead against hers.

Quinn was screaming inside. It was as though he was leaving it to her to make this kind of decision. She couldn't make this sort of decision. But his proximity, his wet warmth, his body... She closed her eyes. She brushed her lips over his, so that they barely made contact.

Fuck. It was as though she had sparked something inside him, it even felt like she had sparked something inside him. He hadn't meant to be rough, but it probably was a bit rough how he grabbed her waist and kissed her hard. The kiss was desperate and needy. Quinn kissed him back with equal force, and their lips communicated better than words ever could.

* * *

_I find myself breaking the girl_

But then, Will reeled back, panic on his features and catching his breath in gasps.

"We can't", he said, his voice a frightened whisper. He stumbled backwards, scared. A tear rolled down Quinn's face as he pushed open the door and left.

She stood there, rooted to the spot.  
Her lips were numb and her skin tingling. She could still feel the pressure of his hands on her waist.  
He'd left. She felt empty inside.

He couldn't look back. He couldn't see her broken expression. He knew she would have such an expression because that was the expression he was wearing.

He had just done the right thing. So why did it feel completely wrong?

* * *

_I'm a million miles away and she's too blind to see_

She wasn't a girl any more. She'd had a baby for fuck's sake. She was a woman and as a woman she knew what she wanted.

Her and Will weren't that different. Surely they could make it work? Surely it was worth a shot? But what she felt with him was something she had only read about in books. It didn't happen to real people. Right?

* * *

_With all the will in the world/ I'm still powerless_

Even if they could make it work, she couldn't stop the school board from firing him if they were caught together. Is this really what was bothering her? Was it just that she was scared that she was falling for someone so unattainable, and she knew that if he felt the same way, she would do anything to make it work?

* * *

_Its odd behaviour seducing me_

She had told him before her mum was away at the moment. He had had to see her again.

He drove to her house. He needed to tell her he still wanted to be her friend. He wanted to still be her best friend. She was too special for him to lose her completely.

But then she came to the door and her beautiful face was tear-stained. And he wanted her. He needed her.

She had told herself if she saw him again she would have to push him away. If it hurt this much to let him go after never having him in the first place- she couldn't do it.

But then she saw him again and she knew she didn't just want him; she needed him.

It wasn't clear who started what. There wasn't even time to speak before they were kissing. Kissing as though if they didn't, they would die.

Their hands pulled each other closer. Their hearts beat fast in unison. And raw lust overrode rational thought.

* * *

_You're in no danger, caressing me_

She lay naked in his arms, their bodies moulded perfectly together in an embrace.

He kissed her neck and blinked furiously to stop a tear rolling down his cheek.

This was too early but that was too late.

She twisted round to face him and laid a finger on his lips. He kissed her fingertip tenderly, and rolled her onto her back, leaving butterfly kisses down her arm, causing her to shiver with pleasure beneath him.

He knew exactly what she meant. He would try to treat it as she was; no future, just the present. And at the present, he needed her.

She pulled his body closer, moaning sensually as he nipped her earlobe.

She wished she could make herself think how she was supposed to think. She was supposed to think that they would be okay if this was just for now.

It wasn't okay.

_

* * *

_

_And the clothes remain the same_

The next day Quinn wore exactly the same as she had worn the day before to work.

She had woken up late (they hadn't exactly been sleeping), and didn't have time to find a new outfit.

She wanted to wake up every morning in the same bed as a naked Will.

_

* * *

_

_And I never really will forget you_

And she did wake up every morning in the same bed as a naked Will. For the next two weeks. And it was bliss.

And then came the day before school was back in.

The night before that dreadful morning their sex had been different. Before they had been wild and passionate, desperate to show each other how much they cared.

And somehow this time feelings managed to creep through. He had made love to her. It had been indescribably perfect.

But it wasn't. It couldn't be.

And she left his apartment early in the morning, slipping quietly out of his comforting arms without waking him.

Because this is how they'd decided to end it.

She walked down the deserted street with a heavy heart. It was just a memory now. A memory that was permanently etched into her heart. Because true love cannot be forgotten.

* * *

_Been nice to hold you_

He awoke and felt a loss immediately. He missed her warm body in his arms. He was cold and empty without it.

Fuck. He didn't think he could do this.

* * *

_I'm sorry girl have I met you_

At the first Glee practise of the term, they completely ignored each other. It was though it had never happened.

They both watched Puck and Rachel wrapped up in each other, so comfortably together. And they both felt constricting in their throats. Because that is how they had felt in each other's company.

He felt like he wasn't really alive any more. He couldn't live without her. Only survive.

Fuck. He didn't think he could do this.

* * *

_If I could talk I'd tell you_

She was standing next to him as he showed the Glee Club the new dance steps. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt.

He kept messing up the steps himself because of his conflicting emotions of sadness and desire to grab Quinn and kiss her senseless in front of everyone.

Fuck. He didn't think he could do this.

* * *

_I've only lies to sell you_

He couldn't tell her how he felt. It would kill her.

Fuck. He definitely couldn't do this. He couldn't lie to himself; he couldn't lie to her.

* * *

_I'm a sensitive boy_

He drove home. The silence without her was roaring in his ears.

He turned the radio on but there was a CD in the CD player and this automatically began to play instead.

It was the mix CD she had made him, as soon as he had told her he hadn't heard any Robbie William's songs.

No one had made him a mix CD before. She was the only one. And he cried because that statement didn't just apply to mix CDs.

He had to pull over because he couldn't see where he was going for tears.

He wanted her love. He needed her love. He loved her.

Her car wasn't in her drive.

He went straight to Daisy's, thinking correctly that she had picked up a later shift now that school had started.

The place was deserted. She was alone inside, sweeping the floor, her face blank and expressionless.

Will had always been one to express his emotions openly. And now was no exception; the tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

He leaned against the door, watching her, unable to move or do anything.

He was in love with her. This was the real thing. He had never felt so strongly about anybody ever. He thought he had loved before, but now he wasn't so sure he had, because what he felt for Quinn was more powerful that any feeling he had ever known.

He would sneak around with her until she'd finished her finals, if that's what it took to be with her. He would leave his job, if that's what it took to be with her.

And he knew that without hesitation.

He pushed the door open slowly.

She looked up from her sweeping. The look of shock froze on her face.

"We can do this", he said. And despite his tears his voice was firm. Hope flickered across her face and died again.

She frowned.

"Will. Don't say things you don't mean." She implored.

"I don't say things I don't mean." He paused. "I love you."

Then he babbled on "it's okay if you don't want to try us, I will always love you and so if that means letting you go then that's what it means but I thought you should know because I wanted you to know that I will do anything to make it work…"

"Shut up Will", she said fiercely.

He stopped. He was stumped. She approached him and took his hands in hers.

"We will make it work." Her voice was equally as fierce as before. "I love you too."

A kiss sealed the deal. A lingering tender and loving kiss and Quinn leaned into his chest and Will wrapped his arms tightly around her in the knowledge that he would never let go.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
